


The world was cold.

by Jack_TVBrains



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_TVBrains/pseuds/Jack_TVBrains
Summary: Damn, HLVRAI Benrey Sadstuck
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The world was cold.

The world was cold to him. He felt it. The only warm spot he could remember was him. His long brown hair, green eyes, and square jaw felt like a heat lamp. He had to follow him, he just had too, no matter what happened. That’s when he first noticed it, reality deciding to bend to him. He made up a lie, played it off, then the old man played along, then the doctor and child did as well, he felt it growing. The tumor in the back of his brain clawing its way across the grey matter. He noticed it again, he should have been dust, but he was back at the entrance to the chamber, whole. He heard his voice and ran to him, playing it off like he hadn’t come back from the dead.

He tasted blood, he has been tasting it since that first bullet hit his chest. It was a misfire by one of his friends or was it the guard, he couldn’t remember. The bullet had hit him in the chest and he fell over, the vests must have been in name only. He folded in half, slumping into the corner, only to be put 4 feet behind them a few moments later. He bit his cheek, drawing his own blood, it didn’t taste the same.

Why weren’t they killing him, the sweat on his brow dripped into his eyes causing him to blink, then he saw him, his heat lamp. He was overcome, they blew away the two men infront of him who he had been focusing on. He tried to talk but his hotspot ran to the others, he felt something shift on his chest, looking into his shirt he saw that an eye was looking back at him. He didn’t scream, just blinking in unison with the third eye. Another one appeared, then another, and another and another and another and another. He could feel them pop across his body as he shifted to follow the group, limping behind as the sockets slowly closed themselves with new flesh, purple and black, then normal.

They were close, the tumor had taken most of him away, using this paper doll of the original person as merely a flesh suit. Then he saw him again, the government man. He was talking to his hot spot, he clawed through the bricked time, asking the government man to fix him, to just let him be with his hot spot. The government man’s eyes turned to him and he knew. He knew how this would all end, how he would be at the end of it all. He wanted to scream but the tumor popped another mouth open on his cheek, all that came was a gurgle.

  
It was white, he hadn’t expected that, he had thought eternity would be pitch black or a color only those in pain could see. He felt a pulse, looking and seeing his hot spot. He felt the tumor had been removed, his body broken and misshapen. He dragged himself towards the heat source, dragging his extra limbs, torsos, eyes and mouths behind him. He felt them all melt away as he wrapped himself around the hot spot, finally, he felt it. Loved.


End file.
